It Can't Be!
by Lovemikuxluka
Summary: After confessing her sexuality to her parents and finding something that is completely unexpected Miku thinks theres only one solution to end this pain and plans to fulfill her wish. But does it work?
1. Chapter 1

"Wait you're what!"

""I'm g-g-gay Dad"

"Oh my Lord, wha- WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT US AFTER ALL WE DID FOR YOU! YOU REPAY BOTH YOUR PARENTS WITH THIS DISGUSTING IDEA! O MY LORD! GET OUT, OUT NOW! YOU NO LONGER OUR DAUGHTER!"

"Bu- But dad, I didn't mean to be like this! I cannot control my feelings! I even told you this for you can support me, not to kick me out!"

"NONSENSE YOU LITTLE BRAT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW OR I WILL FORCE YOU!"

"Fine, I don't need you after all!" A girl said running out of her house. She ran and ran until she was far enough from her house. She stopped abruptly and started panting of exhaustion.

The girl running away was known as Hatsune Miku. She's a charismatic and sweet person. She is quite popular around her school because of her childishness. She has really long teal hair, vibrant teal eyes, and peachy white skin. She has confessed her sexuality to her parents and they didn't take it well. But at least she has someone to depend on and that person is her lover. She met someone a while ago known as Megurine Luka. Luka is four years older than Miku. She is very mature and kind. She's known to be the School's Princess because of her beautiful looks. Luka has an hourglass figure, silky pink hair, azure eyes, and pale white have been dating for a couple of months. Miku loves Luka so much that she would give anything to have her. To Miku it seemed that Luka loves her as much as she does because Luka has been very lovey dovey with her. Luka is the one who is always by her side and taking care of her. Miku was grateful with her.

When Miku's stamina returns she makes her way to Luka's house for she can spend the night with her. Miku hoped Luka wouldn't mind. If Luka's not in her house then she will go to her friend's house. Who is her friend you ask? Of course it's Rin Kagamine, a mischievous and teasing girl. Rin has been her friend for years and they have a wonderful friendship bond. So Miku wouldn't worry about finding shelter because both Luka and Rin are wonderful people.

As Miku reached Luka's house she went up the stairs to the door to knock, but just as she was about to knock she heard something masculine. A laugh of a man. Miku got a little suspicious and put her ear on the door. It was a good thing the door wasn't a soundproof door.

"Hahaha, wow so that's how you want to play huh. I guess I will have to force you to take it off. I won't hold back anymore." said a masculine with a playful tone.

"Hahaha, well don't get impatient now, or you will not receive your prize. Maybe I should punish you a little bit." said the voice that Miku loved so much. Miku had no idea what's going on in there, but for some reason she felt that something bad is going to happen. Miku has so stuck in finding out what was going on in Luka's house that she didn't realize that she was leaning on the door knob and her hand was twisting it. It seems the door was unlocked because Miku fell inside with a loud thump. She heard two voices gasp and she looked up to see what the hell was going on. When she looked up there was Luka and a boy with long purple hair. They were both half naked and the boy was on the top of Luka. Luka's expressioned turned from teasful to horrified when she saw Miku make eye contact with her.

"What the f- Who are you? What are you doing here?" asked the boy as he sat up and removed his hands from Luka's back. They were both on the couch where Miku and Luka shared as they fell asleep and hugged. Miku slowly got up and looked up but this time with an pained and angry expression. She was glaring at the two as she yelled out, "Stay away, and don't come after me!"

As Miku turned around her shoulder painfully collided with the door. She ignored the pain and started running away from the house with tears spilling down her eyes. She felt betrayed and hurt by Luka. She thought Luka would never do such a thing, but she was wrong. Luka was just about to make love with a man she did not know at all. Miku felt a huge knot in her throat that the tears started to fall down on her cheeks faster. Just as Miku kept running she didn't see a fault on the ground and tripped on it. She fell on her left knee really hard and her knee started bleeding. But she paid no heed to it. She just got up and kept running until her lungs cannot resist no more. She stopped and leaned on a icy cold railing. She was panting so hard from running and just as she was panting she heard something relaxing. She looked down and saw that there was water flowing fast to the north. For some reason she found it relaxing and had a huge urge to jump inside the the water. Miku looked up at the sky and then back down at the water. She then moves her right leg over the railing. Just as she moved her right leg over there was a screech of a car's tires and flashlights. Behind her was car that stopped abruptly on the side of the road and the door open to reveal Luka with a terrified expression. "MIKU, PLEASE DON'T!" screamed Luka on the top of her lungs. Luka started sprinting her way towards Miku in order to stop what she was doing. Miku quickly crossed her other leg over the railing and jumped off. But just was gravity was threatening to pull her down Luka managed to catch her by the wrist.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"NO MIKU PLEASE DON'T DO THIS. PLEASE-" Just as LUka started pleading she felt pain on her arm. Miku was scratching her arm in order to let her go and fulfill her wish. But Luka wouldn't let go. Then all of the sudden Miku pulled herself up and bit Luka's arm. Like that Luka let go and Miku fell into the flowing water.

"MIKU!" yelled Luka. Luka looked down at the flowing water, but she couldn't catch a glimpse of Miku. Luka started climbing up the railing to jump in as well, but somebody pulled her off and hold her down.

"LET ME GO PLEASE I NEED TO SAVE HER!"

"Cam down young woman, you are too young to die!"

"NO PLEASE JUST LET ME GO! MIKUUUUU!" Luka yelled so loud that it even woke up people who were in the houses nearby. The man holding down Luka wouldn't let her go and he was so much stronger than her. LUka gave up and fell on her knees sobbing loudly. All Luka could think of was Miku and just Miku alone.

"Miku, Miku,-sob- MIIIKUUU!" Luka couldn't handle it anymore. She let all sadness out and kept sobbing. People just came nearby and one familiar person walked up and went to comfort her.

"Luka what wrong?!"

"R-R-Rin, M-M-Miku is- is d-d-dead!" Luka kept crying and Rin was just shocked. Rin just holded Luka and started crying as well. After that no one in Crypton knew what happened to Miku except for Luka and Rin.


	2. It Can't Be Chapter 2

Luka is still not over what happened to Miku. The scene just keeps popping up in her mind and won't leave her. Summer break just started and Luka wouldn't come out of her house for a single day. She wouldn't even eat a single thing. If it wasn't for Rin she would be starving and becoming anorexic. She felt like it was her fault of what happened to Miku. She was quite upset and angry at herself. But she is grateful to Rin for staying with her when she needed it. Since Rin knew what happened to Miku she decided to take care of Luka because she knew that Luka would be blaming herself. Rin loved Miku as her sister and was very upset as well. She was a little mad at Luka for cheating on Miku and making her friend kill herself, but she has to admit it was not Luka's entire fault. How, because Rin went to Miku's parents and told them what happened to her. Miku's parents didn't show any sign of emotion when Rin mentioned Miku's death and the dad responded, "Serves her right for being what she is. That girl isn't our daughter anymore and I'm glad I kicked her out yesterday." Rin was quite shocked after hearing what Miku's father said and she silently retreated to go back to her own house. Rin knew what they meant because Miku has confessed to her about her sexuality as well. But Rin wasn't against the idea of Miku being gay. That's how Rin met Luka. Since Miku introduced her to Luka, Rin knew about their relationship, but didn't tell anyone because gayness was still viewed as a bad thing in Crypton city.

While Luka was still moping about Miku's death Rin couldn't help but feel that Miku is still alive. Rin hoped that was true, but the police haven't found Miku's body these past days. Rin sighed and made her way out the door to go to Luka's house.

"Mom, I'm leaving to Luka's house okay!"

"Okay honey be safe."

While Rin was making her way to Luka's house she saw a small convenience store nearby and decided to buy at least two cans of tuna for Luka and an orange juice for herself.

When Rin finished shopping she kept making her way to Luka's house and knock on the door.

"Its open"

"Luka you should lock the door okay. It's dangerous to keep it unlocked because anyone else would break in."

"I don't care what would happen to me Rin. M-Miku. I'm the reason she's dead."

"Stop it Luka, we don't even know if she's dead or alive. And it's not your entire fault. Miku's parents abandoned her and she felt lonely and betrayed that's why she did it."

"But it's my fault as well. And you think someone would survive that fall. She's dead Rin! You have to wake up and face reality!"

"Stop it Luka! You think I'm not upset?! I loved Miku as my own sister as well! I am devastated as well okay!"

"Then why are you helping me?"

"Because I care about you and Miku wouldn't let you live like this as well. So please stop it."

"I'm sorry Rin i-its j- just t-t-too h-hard."

"I know, but I'm here to fight it with you." Just as they finished their conversation Luka started crying again and Rin went to gra a can opener and fork. She walked up to Luka and hugged her tightly. She started crying as well and held Luka more tightly.

As soon as their sobbing ended Rin gave the can to Luka and Luka started eating while Rin started drinking her orange juice. They both were quiet and kept it like that. They wanted quiet peace, but that peace didn't last long because there was a knock at the door. Rin was the one who got up and went to open the door. On the doorway there was another one of their friends. It was Megpoid Gumi. Gumi has been friends with Luka longer than with Rin. Since Gumi was the girlfriend of Luka's closest friend she was friends with Luka. She met Rin and Miku when Miku recently started dating Luka. Gumi liked how mischievous Rin is and how charismatic Miku was so she became friends with those two really quick. But then Gumi heard from Rin about Miku's incident. She was sad because she liked Miku as well. So she came from City of Yamada City to Crypton city to see how both Luka and Rin were doing. Her girlfriend was busy working so she couldn't make it. Just as Rin opened the door Gumi saw that her eyes were swollen of crying and Gumi immediately hugged Rin. Rin led her inside where Luka was and Luka looked worse than Rin. She seemed to be suffering the most since she was closer to Miku and romantically in love with her. Gumi didn't still know that Luka was about to cheat on Miku, she just heard that Miku fell inside the water of a canal. Gumi walked up to Luka and hugged her as well. Luka reciprocated the hug and started sobbing as well. Gumi kept comforting Luka by rubbing her back in circle softly. When Luka told her the details Gumi was taken aback. She knew who the man was because it was her cousin Gakupo Kamui. Gumi always had a bad vibe about her cousin Gakupo, but she decided to shake that thought off and kept comforting Luka. She was going to make sure to tell her girlfriend about Miku's incident and Luka's depression because her girlfriend would know what to do.

Gumi and Rin left at the same time and they both talked about Luka needing her friend's help. They both knew Gumi's girlfriend could help Luka get out of her depressing state because they have been friends since childhood and they are technically sisters.

"I just hope Lily can actually help her."

Don't worry Rin, she will"


	3. It Can't Be Chapter 3

A girl with long blond hair, icy blue eyes, amazing figure, and peachy white skin was making her way to her own house. She just finished working and was a bit exhausted. She worked at a maid cafe and there were so many customers to attend. During summer the cafe gets too packed and the maids have to work twice more faster and harder.

The blond girl known as Lily Masuda sighed at the idea of working extra hard on the rest of summer break. She was walking besides a river that was next to her house. She knew for a fact that this water came from the canal of Crypton City, so the water flows a bit fast, but not as harsh as the canal. Just as Lily was walking something teal caught her attention. She looked at the source of color and saw that it was a young girl. She gasped and quickly dropped her bag to jump inside the river to grab the girl. Luckily the girls body was facing up and not down. While Lily swam up to the body she grabbed it by the waist and started swimming to shore. When she reached the shore she quickly got on the top of the girl to check her vital signs. Lily has studied medical careers in high school for a little while and she learned how to check the vital signs, how to do CPR and Heimlich Maneuver. She checked the vital signs first and saw that the girl was fine, but had trouble breathing. The girl's breathing was shallow and Lily knew she had to perform CPR in order to save the girl's life. Lily quickly gave 30 chest compressions and blew inside the girl's air way. After doing another 30 chest compressions the girl started coughing and water was coming out of her mouth. Lily was relieved that the girl woke up and was fine. The girl might've woke up, but she was falling asleep again because exhaustion was visible on er body. And after 10 seconds the girl fell asleep again. Lily sighed and decided to take the girl to her own house until she woke up again to ask her questions. Lily lifted the girls body in bridal form and carried her all the way to her house. Lucky for Lily the girl wasn't heavy at all unlike her girlfriend. Geez if her girlfriend heard her say that she would talk to Lily for a long time. As Lily reached her house she put the body down and unlocked the door in order to come in. As she opened the door, she lifted the body again and shut the door with her right leg. She went to her room and laid the girl on her own bed. When Lily laid the girl on the bed she decided to look at the girl and saw that she was indeed familiar. The girl she carried has long teal hair, peachy white skin, a petite figure, and a childish face. That was when Lily recognize the girl to be Miku Hatsune, Luka's girlfriend. How did Miku end up in the river and ended up here in the City of Yamada? Lily had many questions on her mind and she was planning on asking Miku when she woke up.

Lily decided to shower and call Luka to tell her that she found Miku. So she took her shower first and when she got out to dress up she saw that Miku was showing signs of waking up. Lily quickly took clothes out of her drawer and went back to the bathroom to dress up. When she finished dressing up and coming out with a towel around her neck she saw Miku looking around her surroundings with a confused expression.

"You're finally up, eh."

Miku looked up and saw Lily, Luka's closest childhood friend. Then she remember about the events that happened when she had confessed her parents about her sexuality and when she found Luka with another person over her. Miku felt a knot forming in her throat. She couldn't take it, she felt betrayed and lonely. She didn't even want to be alive right now, she wished to be dead. She felt like she didn't belong to this world anymore. Her thoughts were quickly cut when she saw a hand waving in front of her face. Miku looked up again and saw that Lily was trying to get her attention.

"Finally, I thought you were dying with your eyes open."

"Sorry"

"It alright, but I have a question. Why were you out there floating on the river?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Huh, why did something bad happen because people just don't end up on a river floating like a zombie."

"Hah, I had a bad experience. I confessed my parent about my sexuality and they took it bad. Then my father kicked me out and I decided to go to Luka's house for shelter. But then I end up finding Luka cheating on me with an eggplant."

"Oh…"

"..."

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine, at least you listened."

"..."

"..."

Both of them did not have any idea what to say next, but MIku's stomach growled loudly. Miku blushed hard when her stomach made its sound and Lily laughed loudly.

"Hahaha, well let's go eat something because I'm sure that your stomach needs food after consuming too much water."

"Hehe I guess."

"Well, go take a shower while I cook something because you might catch a cold and I have some of Gumi's clothes which I think would fit you well. "

"Okay thank you for saving me."

"No prob, anyone would do it I guess."

"Thanks."

As Miku made her way to the bathroom to take a shower Lily went down stair to be greeted by a knock on the door. Lily went to the door to open it and when she opened the door there was her girlfriend Gumi Megpoid. Lily smiled at Gumi and kissed her cheek. Gumi blushed a little and kissed Lily back on the cheek as well. The blond girl let the greenette enter her house and made her sit on the couch.

"How was work Lily?"

"Sigh*, don't eve remind me of that."

"Geez sorry, anyway what happened there was a huge puddle of water outside your doorstep. Did you jump in the river and come home wet?"

"Funny story to say actually."

"Really? Well, talking about story you haven't heard of what happened to Miku right?"

"What happened?"

"Miku got kicked out by her parents and found Luka cheating on her. So she jumped in the canal and was drifted away by the water. But God you should have seen Luka, she looked really horrible. It seemed like she was starving herself and not getting enough sleep. The death of Miku affected her so bad. She's even blaming herself for everything. So Rin and I thought that you could help Luka get out of her depressed state since you close to her."

'Hah, well it seems like Miku wasn't lying about being rejected and cheated on.' thought Lily

"Well I can help Luka a little but there's something that both Rin and Luka need to know including you."

"What is it Lily?"

"Come with me." Lily led Gumi upstairs and opened the door to her bedroom to find Miku drying her hair with a towel. Gumi gaped at the person in front of her. Miku was alive in front of her. She was wearing some of Gumi's clothes and her back was facing them. When Miku turned around she saw a gaping Gumi and an amused Lily. Gumi quickly recovered and went to hug Miku. Miku hugged her back and smiled. Gumi separated from the hug and and smiled at Miku happy to see her alive. Rin was right all along. Miku is alive.

"Thank God you're okay Miku, both Rin and Luka are depressed because they think you're dead."

"Really, I mean I know Rin would be sad, but why Luka?"

"Look Miku, I know you think Luka cheated on you, but the truth is that the guy that was with her is a womanizer. I know it was him because that guy is my cousin. His name is Gakupo Kamui and he has purple hair. He is known to be a player when it comes to relationships."

"But Luka looked like she was enjoying her time with that man. I don't think Luka actually loves me as much as I do."

"She does, she was devastated when she saw you fall. Right now she is so depressed that she is starving herself and having insomnia. She loves you so much Miku."

"I wish I could believe you, but I couldn't see her loving me."

"She does Miku, so tomorrow you're going to her house and talk to her. Also with Rin because she's depressed as well."

"Alright, I guess I have to see if she truly loves me."

"She does so no worries Miku."

"Okay then, but can we eat already. I'm starving."

"Sure, Lily can we go to a restaurant and eat since you didn't cook"

"Alright then. Lets go."

Miku left the room first to go down stairs. But Gumi and Lily stayed upstair for a little to talk.

"Where did you find her Lily?"

"Remember the puddle of water you found at the doorstep? I found her at the river and brought her here. I didn't recognized her until I brought her to my room."

"Wow Lily what about if she was a stranger. Be more careful.

"Damn I shouldn't have told you anything."

"Wow, you're older than me and more immature."

"Shut up, let's go down stairs because Miku is waiting for us."

"Hahaha, Alright let's go." Gumi pecked Lily on the lips and walked down stairs. They found Miku waiting patiently and went out to eat dinner.


	4. It Can't Be Chapter 4

Rin was making her way to Luka's house in a hurry because she just received a text from Gumi saying that both her and Lily are making their way to Luka's house. Rin wanted to see how Lily was planning to help Luka because Luka was actually in a very bad state. Rin made it to Luka's house more earlier than expected. She quickly knocked on the door gently and then Luk opened the door to let Rin inside. As usual Luka had an exhausted expression and dark bags were under her eyes. Luka didn't know Lily was coming, but she knew that Rin was going to come because Rin was technically her therapist for now. Rin sat with Luka on the couch and waited for the other two arrive. After fifteen minutes of waiting they finally heard a knock on the door. Rin walked up to the door and was greeted by Gumi who asked her to come out for a little.

"Luka I will return in a little okay."

"Alright Rin." Rin made her way out the door and followed Guumi to the car. Rin was confused at first, but curiosity was bigger.

"Okay Rin I'm going to show you something or most likely someone, but don't freak out okay."

"Okay then, just show me already, my curiosity is killing me."

Okay then, here we go." Just as Gumi opened the back door of Lily's car, Rin was greeted by a certain tela haired person she missed so much. Rin gaped the same way Gumi did and tears were starting to fall down her cheeks.

"Hi Rin, I know you must be mad at me for what I've done, but I-" Miku was cut off by Rin hugging her tightly.

"Shut up Baka, do you even have any idea of how happy I am by just seeing you right now!" Rin hugged Miku more tighter as she finished her sentence. She missed Miku so much and hugged even more tightly like if her life depended on it. Rin wanted to make sure she was actually awake because Miku being in front of her was a big miracle. After hugging Miku for three minutes she let go and wiped her tears of joy with a smile.

"Let's go inside yeah Luka must be wondering why you're taking long and she will probably be happy to see Miku alive." stated Lily with an annoyed voice, but her nonverbal language was contrasting her words.

"Yeah let's go inside and surprise Luka with Miku." said Gumi excited.

"I got an idea guys. We go inside and I tell Luka that there's someone waiting for her outside. Like that she will be more surprised and curious." said Rin with an excited voice.

"I agree let's do that" agreed Gumi.

While Rin, Gumi, and Lily made their way inside to Luka's house Miku stayed outside to surprise Luka.

"Hey Lulu."

"Good evening Luka."

"Hi girls what brings you two here?"

"We have a surprise waiting for you outside, but please don't panic. It might be something that is hard to believe." said Rin worried.

"Alright I guess. Do you guys want me to go out there or is the surprise coming inside?"

"The surprise will come in. Just close your eyes."

"No worries guys. I will take care of that for Lulu." Lily said covering Luka's eyesight.

"Can you see Lulu?"

"No."

"Okay then just wait sec." Luka heard the door open then close. She heard extra steps coming near her. She wondered what the surprise was. She thought it would be a tuna plushie, a can of tuna, or negitoro. But the thought of getting a plushie and negitoro sushi would sadden her because Miku always loved plushies and leeks. Negitoro had leeks in it and the plushies would remind her of how childish Miku was. All Luka wanted was Miku, but how could her friends make that dream come true if Miku's passed away. Luka felt a knot forming in her throat at the thought of Miku. She tried holding back in order to not upset her friends. Just as Gumi and Rin asked her if she was ready Luka nodded and Lily uncovered her eyes.

When Luka saw her present she couldn't believe. She started trembling and she was not able to hold back anymore. Tears were spilling from her eyes as she slowly rose from her seat and made her way slowly to the person in front of her. In front of Luka was Miku, her lost and finally found girlfriend. The person Luka was craving to see. Luka slowly lifted her hand and touch Miku's cheek to make sure if Miku was real and not a ghost or an illusion. When Luka's hand reached Miku's cheek Miku leaned on it and raised her own hand to touch Luka's hand. After all Miku still Loved Luka so much. She couldn't find herself to hate Luka even after what happened. Luka started sobbing loudly and put her free hand on her mouth while tears were falling down her face. Miku smiled and lifted her free hand to wipe Luka's hand. Luka didn't stop Miku and let her wipe her tears. Luka started sobbing more louder and fell on her knees. Miku quickly got on her knees as well and hugged Luka. Luka hugged her back quickly and tightly as if miku was going to disappear. They kept hugging for a few more minutes and Rin, Gumi, and Lily decided to give them some time alone. Luka was relieved that Miku was fine. Just as they broke the hug Luka was the first to talk.

"I'm so so-sorry M-Miku. Because of me you could've -" Miku cut Luka off by putting a finger on Luka's lips.

"Its alright Luka. It all in the past. To be honest Luka, it did break my heart to find you with another person. But I could never come to hate you. I love you so much Luka. So I'm the one who should be sorry for causing such a fuss. I'm sorry Luka." It was now Miku who started crying and Luka couldn't help, but hug her.

"But Luka I still have to know if you actually love me. Do you love me or that man?"

"Oh Miku, if you knew how worried I was of losing you forever. I love you Miku, I'm sorry for being such a pathetic person. But I truly Love you Miku please don't leave me." More tears were spilling from Luka's eyes, even from Miku's. They both hugged each other more and then Luka broke the hug and looked up. She smiled and touched Miku's cheek with so much love. Miku close her eyes and leaned onto Luka's warm hand. Then she opened her eyes and stared at the beautiful azure eyes in front of her. Luka was the first one to lean in. Miku started leaning in as well and their lips touched. Their kiss was full of love and passion. Luka poked Miku's bottom lip with her tongue for an entrance which Miku accepted. Luka and Miku enjoyed their kiss. Their tongues were fighting and Luka's tongue won. After that they broke the kiss to breath. Luka looked at Miku with so much love that she hugged her like the most wonderful present ever. Miku hugged back and laid her forehead on Luka's shoulder. They enjoyed each other's warmth. They separated in order to thank their friends and say goodbye to them. Rin hugged Miku again, so did Gumi and Lily. Luka hugged Lily thanking her for saving Miku. Miku hugged Lily as well for the second time. The three girls left and left both Miku and Luka alone.

"Want to stay here since you have nowhere else to go?"

'If you don't mind?"

"I don't."

"Well then Yes, can I please stay here Luka."

"You are welcomed to live here whenever you want Miku."

"Thank you Luka. I love you."

"I love you as well." after that Luka kissed Miku again catching Miku off guard. However, Miku kissed back. They separated and leaned their foreheads together.

Miku was the luckiest girl in the world.

So was Luka.


End file.
